LOVADDICTION
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Alex and Carrie get parts for a new TV show. Alex/Carrie and also some Phil/OC
1. LOVADDICTION

I sat on the sofa, laptop on my knees, watching one of Charlie's new videos. Already a thousand comments, the lucky sod. The above mentioned walked into the room, bedhair still in tact, as it was only seven in the morning. I heard him shuffle to the kitchen, before shouting, "TEA, ALEX?"

"Yeah, thanks mate." I replied, and there was the sound of the kettle being switched on.

Whilst the water boiled he came and sat next to me on the sofa and glanced at my laptop screen through his glasses. "Oh, great." He sighed. "I uploaded that last night, and now I probably have about five comments worth reading in that glob."

"Thats what happens when you're a super-famous YouTuber!" I grinned.

He said something that sounded like, "Meh", before looking at the internet tabs on my screen. Oh, shit, Charlie, don't say anyth-

"Why are you looking at Carrie's Tumblr blog at seven in the morning?"

"Er-"

"Ahh, liddle Alex godda cwush on ItsWayPastMyBedtime?"

"No!" I replied, too quickly for the lie to be any good.

He chuckled, just as the kettle finished boiling. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, less sleepy. "So, thats why you always sing This Kiss in the shower! And around the house. By the way, I hope that your audition went well for that rather inapproriate TV program that you both took" I had taken a call-back for a show about a sex-addict, as had Carrie.

"Charlie, I don't know what you're implying-"

"Oh, Alex Richard George, you know _exactly _what I'm implying."

"Well, then, Charles Joseph, you are _wrong_. I don't have any sort of _crush_ on Carrie."

"Ahh, is it _love_ then?" He laughed as he poured water on to teabags in my favourite mug. He set it down on the kitchen table after pouring milk in it. "She's definitely something." He took his tea and went to walk out of the room, but paused in the doorway. "Oh, and by the way? Nice fanfiction username... Neribedtime4Evr."

I looked up at his retreating back. "What!?" Oh, god. Oh, no. No, no, no.

_He reads my fanfiction?_

* * *

CARRIE'S POV

...

I woke up and glanced at the clock. Seven thirty. I groaned and hauled myself out of bed. Alex was coming at quarter to nine (Ohh! Bit suggestive!). I had to get dressed and ready and I _really_ didn't want to get up. If only Alex could have been going to my house for a reason _other_ than making videos, I would have been alright.

He arrived exactly on time, totally Alex-like. The filming itself went actually well, but his phone kept going off, which he kept rolling his eyes at. "Charlie." He told her when she looked at him.

"He keeps texting you. What's it all about?"

"Erm, n-nothing."

"Mm... Oh, his latest video was brilliant!"

"Oh my god, I know!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad he's back for good now. I was worried after he posted 'I'm scared', y'kn-"

Alex's phone buzzed. But this time I managed to grab his phone from him and read the message.

_Alex Day, TELL HER!- Charlie_

"Tell who what?"

Alex ran his hand through his mousy brown hair. "Well..."

I went to his recieved messages.

Then I read what they said in disbelief. "Alex?" I asked him. He had his head in his hands.

"Alex? I-Is this true?" I asked him, holding a message in front of him.

He looked up at me, and swallowed. "Yes. Carrie, _I love you._"

* * *

ALEX

I walked out the house as she stared at me, shocked. I had never been more embarassed in my life, quite truthfully. Never. As I unlocked the door of mine and Charlie's house, I picked up the post. Charlie, like me, had been out when the postie guy had delivered the mail.

As I sat down and opened up my browser to check my emails, something caught my eye.

SUBJECT: LOVADDICTION audition

...

_Dear Mr Alex Day_

_I am glad to inform you that you have chance to take the part of the leading man of the three episode series, LOVADDICTION. You will, if you accept this part, be acting with a woman named Carrie H. Fletcher who recently accepted the part of Melissa Browlyn._

_The character on offer is Kyle Smithers, the sex partner of Melissa. If you take the part you will be taking part in several heated scenes, so you may have too take a few days to think it over. We thought that your audition was outstanding._

_If you wish to take the part, reply to this email address for more information within the next week._

_Many thanks,_

_Caroline McSwaffield_

_Head of LOVADDICTION casting team_

I bit my lip. Carrie had accepted the part? I couldn't do it. No. She must've not known she'd be acting with me. But then I saw the email at the top of the list.

SUBJECT: Please read this, Alex

...

_My dearest Alex,_

_I accepted the audition to play your sex partner. My way of saying these things:_

_1. You're my real life Disney Hero_

_2. You're hot_

_3. Alex Day, I love you too_

_Love,_

_Carrie, your biggest fan and admirer_

_..._

Oh. My. _God_. I sort of totally happy-danced, until Charlie came in and saw me. I grinned manically at him.

"What's made you so happy?" He asked, smirking at the camp way I was dancing.

"I got the part! I got the part! And Carrie got her part! And she accepted it! Which means I may have a chance to get even closer to her!"

"Well done, mate!"

"Thanks, Charlie! Hey, d'you want to go out to celebrate tonight with Liam, Ed, Michael (**A/N** **Is Michael living with them yet? If not, he is in this story :D**), Phil, Dan and Carrie and Ciaren tonight? It'll be a laugh."

"Sure! I'll call 'em."

So there I was. I accepted the part and got ready to go celebrate.


	2. Phizzie

On the night of new-years eve, people filtered into our house and we sat them down and cracked open a few drinks. When Carrie got to Cassa de Cherimon, she gave me a flirty look and sat close to me on the floor. Very close. "Ooh!" Teased Dan as Carrie grabbed some of the popcorn in front of her, "Bit close to your soon-to-be collegue,aren't we, Carrie?"

He got salted popcorn thrown in his face.

A couple of glasses of wine, a bottle of beer and a shot later, he is even more idiotic and suggests a game of spin the bottle, truth or dare style and Charlie and his girlfriend, Bryarly, were the only ones who didn't participate. Even Phil did, which suprised me. the only girls playing were Carrie, Lex, and a girl called Izzie who had recently started YouTube because she had been forced into it by Dan. Izzie had been studying in America, but had recently returned and was staying with Phil and Dan, as the latter was her cousin.

As Dan span the bottle for the first round, everyone leaned closer to see who it would point to. Me, Alex. I groaned. "Mr Day. I dare you to perform Gangnam Style and film it, before posting it to your YouTube account for all to see."

"but why?"

"_Do it._"

I sighed and set up my camera. "Oppan Gangnam style..." I sang to the recording machinery. I could always Have taken it down.

Round two and I span. Dan. Yes, yes, yes. "Who was the first girl you kissed." I asked after he 'truth-ed'

"Lets see... I was fourteen. Her name was... Amelia, I think. Next." And he span the bottle. Phil.

"Oh no."

"Phillip, I dare you to snog the person that this bottle spins onto."

The bottle was span and it landed pointing towards... Izzie. Her eyes widened and so did Phil's and Dan's. "B-but I didn't even say-" began Phil.

"Save it, Phil. I wanna see this." Carrie grinned. We cheered her.

Then Izzie smiled. "Fine. Come on, Lester." She leant forwards. "What's the matter? Afraid you might like it?" She purred.

Phil sighed. "Fine."

They leant in and kissed, earning wolf-whistles from me and the other lads. Dan winced as his best friend frenched his cousin. Ouch.

* * *

CARRIE

After Phil and Izzie stopped snogging, Izzie chuckled and said something unexpected. "_Your face,"_She pecked him on the cheek, "for the record, _tastes awesome." _She moved back into the circle formed.

Then, I heard Dan mutter something I didn't expect from him exceedingly quietly. "I love risking brain damage." As if on Phil's behalf.

That night when everyone went home, Dan staggered to a cab with Phil and Izzie not far behind. The atmosphere between the three was unbearable.


	3. Neribedtime

We got the scripts the day after New Year's Day and me and Alex looked over them together. "Come on, Melissa. You seemed fine about it yesterday when we slept together."_  
_

"Kyle, I'm not prepared to become a slut who sleeps with her employees all the time!" I snap back.

"Mills, please."

"Don't call me that! This has been going on for far too long. We said a week and its been two."

"We said-"

"don't you have a job you should be doing?"

"Yes. So?"

"Do your job and maybe I'll satisfy your needs."

"Bribery, eh?"

"You bet, Smithers. Now, _work_." I stood up, now out of character. "Tea, Alex?"

"Ta."

I switched on the radio and kettle. F U Betta, by Neon Hitch, was playing. Alex laughed. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just this song is scripted to play when they start fucking in the next scene."

"Well then, we better start."

"Start what?"

I rolled my eyes. The penny dropped. "Ohhh! Ok then." He got up and kissed me. My fingers found the buttons on his shirt and he eagerly took off my own top.

* * *

ALEX

I stayed the night at Carrie's, and the next day went to Cassa de Cherimon to find Phil on the sofa, talking quietly to Charlie. He looked upset, and it was clear he had been arguing with Dan. "What's up, mate?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes holding a mixture of feelings.

He sighed. "Me and Dan were arguing. He hates me."

"What did you do that was so bad to make him hate you?"

"Well, me and his cousin sort of..." He trailed off.

His innocence would have been funny if he wasn't so upset.

"You slept with Izzie?" I asked, and I was shocked, but also a little impressed. She WAS quite a catch.

He hung his head and nodded silently and slowly.

"And Dan must've exploded."

Another nod.

"I'll talk to him."

"Alex, please do-"

"Its not your fault, Phil. Dan needs to know that."

XxxX

A/N- Sorry for this elf-sized chapter! It's pretty awful, so please read and review with constructive criticism or whatever. Thank you for reviewing, JustGoogleIt! And to the peoples following my fic, you are the height of awesome.

Love, Fezzie XOX


	4. Sickening Thoughts :S

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Yep?" So he had the balls to pick up. How thoughtful, I thought.

"Hi. Dan, I've got... Phil 'round and he seems quite upset. D-d'you have any idea what's up with 'im?" And the award for best actor goes to...!

long silence. "Yes. Yes I do know." I heard him sigh. "He slept with Izzie."

"_What?_"

"Look, can you come round. I don't feel comfortable saying it over the phone."

"Sure, mate. I'll be at your place in a minute."

* * *

I arrived at their house and sat down opposite Dan in the lounge. "So." I started, "what happened."

Dan looked at me and shrugged. "he slept with my cousin."

I pondered it. It DID seem quite a traitorous thing to do. "I can't believe he did that. I mean, how did you find out?"

He sighed. "We were arguing, about how... You know, I can't even remember. But then it somehow turned to Izzie. He was protecting her so much, so I asked if he was sleeping with her or something, just to throw him. But he was silent. he just looked at me, and he looked...guilty." Dan drew in a deep breath. "And then I realised. I asked, 'How long for.' and he replied, 'Two weeks. The hesitation on New Years Eve was put on.'"

I didn't know who to feel sorry for. Phil, for the guilt he was feeling, or Dan, for the fact that he'd been betrayed by his best friend.

"I thought he was joking at first. Then he just walked to the door. So naturally I called after him. I asked him if it was true, and... He said, 'yes.' so I said, "if you think you can just walk out without an explanation, you must be _fucking joking"'_

"And he said?" Came a voice from the doorway that I loved. Carrie was here.

"Hi, Carrie. H-he said, "I've admitted it, Dan. What else do you need?"'

He blew out and continued.

...

DAN -Flashback-

"I've admitted it, Dan! What else do you need?! A full description?"

"Now you're just being an idiot!"

"I've apologised, Dan! Every time I kissed her, part of me felt guilty and bloody traitorous. And yet, at the same time, I'd never felt... As GOOD. You have no _idea_ how it feels for me to finally find someone who I like that likes me back, and not for YouTube."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Phil. Phil, Phil, Phil. You sly, two-faced, absolute _motherfucker. _You must have a fucking alter-ego, because the Phil Lester I used to know wouldn't. Fucking. DO that!" I bellowed

He looked at me, his eyes icy, before replying coolly, "Wow. Do you think that swearing at me would somehow turn me into dust? Because it sounds like you do."

I, standing in the lounge doorway, hit my head against the frame. "STOP! With the cocky remarks, the clever comments, the hate-avoidance. The Two-faced...ness! I'm sick of this! You don't deserve each other! You both should go... Die from a heroine over-dose! In a... Diseased...cow...barn. You know, I hope you both die of AIDs!"

He shrugged, his jaw set. Then he turned and left.

As soon as the door closed, I felt a hand fly across my face. Izzie had snuck up on me and slapped me. She took after my aunt, for sure. She pushed me and I caught her arm. Izzie had heard every word, and her eyes were streaming. Id never seen her this upset since grandad had passed away.

"How could you!" She screamed at me, and I caught her other wrist.

"How could _I_? You slept with him for ages!"

"It's called _love_,Dan. You should try it!"

"Come on, you can't tell me you LOVED this twerp."

She kneed me and ran to her room that was actually my room. Then I had a thought. A terrible, sickening one. If... She was staying in my room, then... What if they hadn't just... Kept to Phil's bed, so to speak. What if they'd had sex in my bed!

* * *

CARRIE

I'll admit it, me and Alex DID snigger at the last bit, but Dan rolled his eyes. "It isn't funny! It's disgusting, and disturbing. And I am NEVER, and I repeat, NE-VER, sleeping in that bed again!"

Alex was shaking with laughter. I wasn't far off.

Dan sighed. "Well how would YOU feel if people had sexy times... in- in your bed, hmm? Now put those people were your cousin and your best friend. Not so funny now, huh?"

Alex still laughed. "Wash the sheets? Unless you're planning on keeping it for a museum or get new sheets?"

"Yeah, but what if they, like... _leaked into the mattress... _Oh, god! What if he's made her..._ pregnant_. Like in twilight! Oh-ho! Oh, god!"

"mate, you're overreacting. I'm sure everything will be fine. In fact... This is like a situation in LOVADDICTION! Apart from Melissa Browlyn and Kyle are more horny than that..." I find myself pointing out. We were due to meet the crew the next day, so I was nervous and a little jittery.

I looked at Dans face. The betrayal was knocking his self-esteem. But then I remembered Izzie's eyes when she had let me in. Troubled. Angry. Sad. But how could they have known the mess they'd cause, Phil and Izzie. It was clear they were passionate about each other. I really hadn't put Phil down for a person to be secretly sleeping with someone, though. At least people didn't know about me an Alex yet. _Yet._


	5. Another's Story

ALEX

"So, Alex. As you know, you have the part of Kyle." Caroline looked over her sheets of paper, "And you know Carrie?"

"Yes. We're both Video Bloggers."

She smiled. "And some excellent Vloggers you are too. How's Charlie, by the way?"

I must've looked shocked because she said, "Yes, I'm familiar with your work. I have a YouTuber-crazed teenaged daughter. Any way. So, Kyle is a dark character..." And we talked in depth about my character for about an hour until it was time for Carrie's turn.

* * *

I sat in the canteen with a cup of tea as I waited, reciving the odd text from Charlie, and looking out for texts from Dan. I still didn't know whether to side with him or Phil. I used the free Wi-Fi to access Twitter. Dan was still posting there. Saying his next video might take a while.

I sent a text to Phil, who was staying at ours 'til he got everything sorted with the Izzie incident. Izzie had taken off after an argument with Dan and Carrie had practically forced her to stay at her house.

After a while I spotted Carrie walk through the door. She grabbed a coffee and came and sat with me. She was shaking. "Oh my god, that was nerve-racking!"

"Yeah! But I was surprised she'd seen some of our work! I mean, my work would normally drive people away." I grinned.

"I hope we get to meet her daughter." She said, thoughtfully.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Charlie asked as I entered the house.

"Brilliant! Your day?" I took off my jacket and hanged it up.

"Mediocre." He chuckled. "Phil's pretty down. He's upstairs. So scared he's being a burden, but he's not ashamed, just sad that Dan took it so badly." We were trying to avoid saying what had happened.

"Poor bloke. To be honest, Dan should really lighten up. So what if the girl his mate's attracted to happens to be his cousin."

Charlie nodded. "Oh, how was Carrie?"

* * *

CARRIE

Izzie sat on the floor as 'Hairspray' played on the TV. "Hey." I said. "Wanna talk about it? We've heard it from everyone else. Not you."

She sighed. "Dan's taking this too badly. Phil is... _brilliant._ He did nothing wrong, and Dan needs to realise that!"

"Why... What made you want to... With Phil? I mean, there must've been a reason-"

"We were in the right place at the right time. and... By that I mean, Dan was out and a Disney film had just ended and I we both looked up. I love him, Carrie. So much."

"So... What are you studying?"

She smiled. "The dramatic arts. It's fun, and CAN come in handy."

"Like when?"

"When I was thirteen I forgot my school equipment" She laughed,"persuaded my teacher otherwise." Then she looked up as, 'I can hear the bells' started playing on the TV. "I'm going to call Dan. And after, you can tell me about you and Alex."


	6. Alec and Carry

ALEX

I got up at half seven in the morning, had breakfast and set off for YouTube HQ, London. I decided I was going to film a music video for a new song, called Adolescence. When I got there, Ciaren was setting up in a studio. "Hey Ciaren'O'Brien!" I grinned brightly.

"Hey, Alex. Heard from Dan?"

Things got around YouTubers pretty quick, then.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to talk to Phil or Izzie, though."

He began setting up a side-camera. "Shame. Phil seems nice, really."

"He is. Is Carrie here yet?"

"No, why?"

I walked up to the set that had been put there, of a kitchen. I sat at the white kitchen table, my feet touching the laminate white floor tiles. "Cool set."

I felt Ciaren look at me. "So what's the deal between you two?"

"What deal?"

"Are you dating?"

I wondered if he studied at Hogwarts. "Yeah." I grinned. "Yeah, we are."

He adjusted a Jib. "I really should get myself someone. Don't want to die alone and all that!"

The doors opened, and Carrie walked in with Izzie and Emma Blackery. "Hi, Kermit!"

I turned to her. "Hey, Miss Piggy! You're late!"

"By a minute!"

"A minute or an hour, you're still late!" I tease.

Emma removed her jacket. "So, what do you want us to do?"

...

After the filming I treated the girls and Ciaren to a Starbucks, and we laughed over the wronglyspelt names. Alec. Carry. Ella. Issy. Kieren. I texted Charlie and Phil, and they came over. Or should I say Charley and Phill? I noticed how Phil automatically sat next to Izzie. She smiled and looked the happiest she'd looked all day. As I sat opposite Carrie (Carry) I took her hands, which lead to wolf-whistles. Carrie responded by sticking out her tounge.

Then someone cleared their throat. It was Dan.

"Hi." He said, and everyone was silent. Phil (Phill) took Izzie's (Issy's) hand. Then Dan smiled. "Room on the table for meHeheh walked and sat next to Phil. "So, you're spelling your name with two 'L's now, eh."

"Oh, yeah!" Phil grinned. "Didn't you hear?"

Then Izzie interrupted. "Oh, I'm spelling my name with 'S's now, and a 'Y'. 'Y's are sexy."

"Ermagerd, totally!"

..

That night I sat on the sofa, Carrie laying across my lap. Then a thought came into nut head. "You texted Dan to tell him to come to Starbucks, didn't you?"

She looked up at me. "Yep."

"...why?"

"Phil and Dan are my friends, and it killed me to see them and Izzie so sad. Did you know that Izzie used to harm herself?"

"I didn't know. And I'm glad they're all friends again. Oh, and what time should I get you for filming?"

...

"Aaand-ACTION!"

"Kyle, you're fired!"

"You can't fire ME!"

"Actually, I technically can." Carrie said with sass.

"Please! I need this job. I'll do late nights, I'll do extra for less! Anything!"

"Well, there is one thing..."

"That's a wrap for today! Well done, this has been a really productive first day!" Shouted the Director.

I left the set and went to Carries dressing room with her.

I was just about to kiss her, when the Director came in. "Wha- no, no, no, no! i won't have couples working alongside eachother!"

"Oh, okay." I said. "It won't happen again."

"No, not at all! Split, or be fired!"

Did the director really just tell us to break up?!


End file.
